ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Force
"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." The Force was a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. Known as the Shan in ancient times,[1] the Force was viewed in many different aspects, including, but not limited to, the light side, the dark side, the Unifying Force, and the Living Force. The first two aspects were concerned with the moral compass of the Force, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of the Force. The light side of the Force was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while the dark side of the Force was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence. The latter two aspects were defined by prominent Jedi philosophies: The Unifying Force essentially embraced space and time in its entirety while the Living Force dealt with the energy of living things. Though the Force was categorized in this way, there were no specific abilities or powers that were only usable by a follower of a different path of the Force; the Force partially existed inside the life forms that used it, and drew energy from their emotions. Some beings, particularly the Sith, believed that the dark side of the Force was more powerful than the light, though it was possible that the dark side was just more tempting to those who used it (or desired to use it). Others thought of the Force as an entity capable of intelligent thought, almost as a sort of deity. Though the Force was thought to flow through every living thing, its power could only be harnessed by beings described as "Force-sensitive." This Force-sensitivity was correlated with, and sometimes attributed to, a high count of internal microorganisms called midi-chlorians that were found in a Force-sensitive's blood: the higher the count, the greater the being's potential Force ability, though there were some exceptions to this rule. Force-sensitive beings were able to tap into the Force to perform acts of great skill and agility as well as control and shape the world around them. Sometimes this ability was described as having a strong Force "aura". Overview “All particle physics arises from this one simple equation, and the energy of the spirit becomes translated as flesh, which is how our bodies are formed, by projecting our mental and spiritual images into finite reality. But when you lock things up in flesh you also take on limitations, which is why matter doesn't like to stay in one finite form for all eternity but breaks down into entropy, which is why even Jedi can grow old and die, albeit at a slower rate than for most persons. I.E If we're really just energy that's shaped like solid stuff, then if we control our energy we can affect our bodies.” One all-encompassing driving Force influences the destiny of the universe. An energy field generated by all living things, the Force surrounds and penetrates everything, binding the universe together. Universal balance - life and death, creation and destruction - is reflected in the Force, and thus is reflected from the Force back into the universe at large. The Force, for all the mystery and power it provides, is as much a part of the natural order as suns and planets and life itself. The Force has as many mysteries as it has aspects. It may be a non-sentient energy field, the sum of all creation. It may be an eternal entity, knowing and unknowable. It may be both of these and more; it may be something else entirely. The only certain truth is that the Force exists and is omnipresent, and that's enough for most who study its various influences. From the Living Force to the Unifying Force, this mysterious energy field consists of a multitude of properties. The entire fabric of space is filled with the universal energy we call the Force. It is vibrant and alive, existing everywhere and through everything. It is the Tao, yet transcends it, and contains the elements of ki, chi, prana and spiritual light. With every breath, with every thought, heart beat and movement, the Force is present. Vibrant and radiant, bursting with life and energy, this huge untapped reservoir of energy we call the Force, when accepted as the valuable ally it is, can move with us, surround and penetrate us to the very core of being, and together move with us when we accept the inherent Will of the Force to remove the blockages in life that prevent its full release in the matter cosmos. The Force is an essential part of nature --- like energy or matter --- but it has yet to be quantified and analyzed. The Force is not to be understood in the same manner as the physical qualities of the universe. The laws of physics are observable; technology is predictable and readily controlled. The Force is neither controlled nor controlling --- it is a part of life itself; asking if it controls or can be controlled is like asking if a person controls his component cells or if they control him. In simplest terms, warping 4-D space yields a tunneling effect that bridges time and distance so that you can instantaneously travel from one point to the other. Of course an actual naturally occurring wormhole is small, so small that you can't hope to perceive it with the naked eye. Wormholes flash into existence in the space between particles in what Scientists call the spongy Space Foam that exists between matter. Effectively these micro-wormholes help keep all points in the universe connected together by a singularity or event horizon that they call Superstring theory. What this means is that there is a vast wealth of untapped energy flowing all around us at all points of the compass, and every square centimeter of space contains literally trillions of these mini-holes that are constantly flashing in and out of existence. To create a larger grouping of these holes requires lots and lots of energy and concentration, but by focusing your Ki on a single point you can tap into this foam-like energy and create a magnifying lens that greatly expands your own natural power. Theoretically your own thoughts could get turned into a weapon. But the jedi discipline frowns on using the power in that particular manner, because there is a reaction to every action, and if you strike offensively using the Force it will tend to rebound back and affect you, like for like, intent for intention. the force requires a balance of mind and body yet emotions are an essential part of harnessing and controlling the force the intellect can only work so far in channeling the energies of the mind and body but emotions are what give its true power and focus, you approach the force with a clear heart and a clean mind operating with clear intentions not interrupted by negative influences to wield the force as a jedi master is not a halfway measure. a jedi must always be wary of strong emotions precisely because they can overmaster your will and turn even the most perfect intentions into results you could not imagine. Anger, fear, and hate are complex emotions that create disharmony destroying the balance that is needed for a Jedi to walk in a state with the light leaving one open an vulnerable to influence by the dark side. The Force is more than just a field of energy it's a living thing that binds and links everything in the cosmos. Learning to work with it is a bit like channeling with the Kami, you open your mind to the variable possibilities and then select an outcome, much like you'd do on a computer operating system when pointing and clicking on an icon. The difference here is that it's more like bartering with the force, haggling and coaxing it to behave the way you want it to, altering probabilities and even reshaping physical reality into whatever you desire. It's a hard skill to master and it takes years of intensive focus and training, the most universal aspects of the force is the eye. The eyes affects is mainly a subconscious effect, like viewing reality through a lens in which time and space become visible, and you could conceivably see events before they happen, or in the past, or at a great distance, all as though it were taking place right before you. The Living Force Main article: Living Force "The ways of the Living Force are beyond our understanding... But fear not. You are in the hands of something much greater and much better than you can imagine." The Living Force was a view on the Force, accepted by the majority of Jedi throughout ages. The Living Force was thought to be present in most living beings, surrounding and penetrating them, thus making all living things connected by it. The Jedi believing in the Living Force relied on their instincts and were attuned to other living beings around them. They were mindful of the future and the possible consequences of their actions, but remained focused on the present. The Living Force was viewed as having both the light and the dark side. The Jedi always had to be mindful of their actions to avoid the temptations of the dark side. Through following the Living Force, several Jedi were able to retain their identities after their physical death, becoming one with the Force and able to manifest themselves as Force ghosts. Proponents of the Living Force view, such as Qui-Gon Jinn, espoused a philosophy of "living in the moment," relied heavily on their instincts and concentrated more on sensitivity to living things, rather than fulfilling destiny, which was one of the main tenets of the Unifying Force philosophy. The light side of the Force Main article: Light side of the Force "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense. Never for attack." The light side of the Force was concerned with the ideals of good, benevolence, and healing. Followers of the light side strove to live in harmony with the world around them, acting out of wisdom and logic rather than anger and hasty judgment. In order to achieve harmony with the light side of the Force, its practitioners would often meditate to clear themselves of emotion; particularly negative emotions such as aggression, fear, anger, and hatred, since these were thought to bring on acceptance of the dark side. The Jedi Order Main article: Jedi Order The largest group of proponents and teachers of the light side was the Jedi Order, who strove to maintain peace and justice throughout the galaxy. The values of the light side were culminated in the Jedi Code. The Jedi accepted the view on the two sides of the Force: the dark side and the light side. A follower of the light side tried to live in harmony with those around him. Mutual trust, respect, and the ability to form alliances gave the Jedi their distinct advantage over the Sith. In contrast, a follower of the dark side uses the dark side of the force, usually for himself. Use of the dark side of the Force was forbidden within the Jedi Order, and was strictly considered the domain of the Sith. Traditional Jedi were keen to keep the Force "in balance". They attempted to achieve this by destroying the Sith and denying the dark side—essentially "keeping balance" by restoring the Force to its natural state, as they viewed the dark side as "corruption". This involved the purging of negative emotions such as aggression, anger, and hatred, since they could easily bring on acceptance of the dark side. In contrast, positive emotions such as compassion and courage nurtured the light side of the Force. The Jedi Code compared such feelings and provided insight into the ethical use of the Force. Passion was considered dangerous, as it could lead to strong emotions that could unbalance the Jedi and lead them to the Dark Side. Love was, curiously enough, seen as something both Jedi and Sith avoided. While the Jedi espoused a broad, all-encompassing, self-sacrificing love for all beings, love for another being—romance, a possessive love by nature—was shunned in post-Ruusan order. Possession of all types was also shunned in the post-Ruusan Reformation era Jedi Order, the only exceptions being a Jedi's lightsaber and clothes. The Jedi viewed love as a danger best left untouched. While the passion that came with love could lead to hatred and anger; it could also lead to pity, mercy, self-sacrifice and compassion, emotions the Sith did not see as beneficial. The dark side of the Forcehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Force&action=edit&section=4 Main article: Dark side of the Force "The strength of the dark side lies with the power of the individual. The Force comes from within. You must learn to draw on it yourself. I will not always be there to teach you." The dark side of the Force was considered by the Jedi to be the element aligned with fear, hatred, aggression, and malice toward all living things. Such emotions seemed to increase the strength and abilities of a user of the dark side, providing a path towards personal power and the destruction or control of all opposition. It was generally accepted that use of the dark side of the Force was extremely addictive. Dark side Jedi were known as Dark Jedi. Some light Jedi, such as Jaden Korr & Galen Marek, could use dark side powers. The Sith Order' Main article: Sith "It has been said that ''anyone who knows the ways of the Force can set her- or himself up as a King on any world where only she or he knows the ways of the Force. Any Jedi could do this. But the Jedi, fools that they are, adhere to a religion in which the Force is used only in the service of others. How shortsighted of them. Is that not why they lost the galaxy to the dark side?" The Dark Lord Darth Bane considered the Force to be finite and thus ideally for exclusive use by the Dark Lord. He eliminated the practice of having vast numbers of Sith at the same time, thereby aiming to concentrate the dark side of the Force into two individuals: a Sith Master and his or her apprentice. This tradition, or "Rule of Two," later underwent a small reformation by Dark Lady Lumiya, following the deaths of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader (the Sith Lords at the time) in 4 ABY. The Rule of Two was later rejected by Darth Krayt, who instituted the Rule of One, using "One" to refer to the Sith Order itself and encompassing many minions, acolytes/adepts and lords, led by only one Dark Lord of the Sith (or Dread Lord). Darth Krayt believed he gave the Sith and their power a purpose, unlike Darth Bane, who believed that power was its own purpose. The Rule of One called for cooperation and even some level of loyalty between the Sith. However, the Rule of One did not represent the Sith as a whole, and Krayt was even labeled a heretic by the holocrons of Darth Bane, Darth Nihilus and Darth Andeddu. '''The Unifying Force' Main article: Unifying Force "Jedi refer to the ‘light side’ and the ‘dark side’, but really, these are only words, and the Force is beyond words. It is not evil, just as it isn’t good—it's simply what it is." The concept of the Unifying Force found fewer supporters within the Jedi Order than the Living Force. The concept of the Unifying Force was that the Force is a single entity and has neither a light nor the dark side. The Unifying Force was viewed as a deity that neither had sides nor chose them, treating all beings equally. Followers of the Unifying Force always kept their eyes open for future possibilities. In the end, it resulted in them trying to fulfill a destiny rather than focusing on here and now, as the Living Force supporter would do. Visions of the future were of particular significance to Unifying Force supporters. Yoda was one of the most adamant proponents of heeding visions of the future though never once acknowledged any of the other views common with the Unifying Force. Many of the Jedi held a similar philosophy, and focused on the flow of time as a whole, ignoring primary use of the Living Force. Voices for the latter espoused a philosophy of "live for the moment" and heavily relied on their instincts. This viewpoint might have allowed the Jedi Order to stave off the conflict that gave rise to the Galactic Empire, as its members lost themselves in looking forward rather than analyzing the unfolding events before them. Yoda later espoused beliefs closer to the philosophy of the Living Force when training Luke Skywalker on Dagobah. Ironically for Unifying Force Jedi, Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, also supported this belief. He claimed that there was only one Force: the only difference worthy of note was that the Sith saw the Force as a means to an end while the Jedi saw it as an end in itself. This view was also supported by Vergere, who taught Jacen Solo that there was no light side or dark side of the Force—only the Unifying Force. Vergere also told Solo that "the Force was everything, and everything was the Force"; that the Force did not have sides and never took sides. Potentium belief' Main article: Potentium The Potentium view of the Force, not to be confused with the Unifying Force, was strictly disapproved by the old Jedi Order. While similar to the Unifying Force, which suggested that there was only one Force that did not take sides, the Potentium view stated that the Force and the galaxy in general were inherently good. According to this belief, the so-called dark side was not made up of specific "parts" or "abilities" of the Force: as espoused by the Light Side, it existed inside the life form which used it, made from their emotions. By that standard, and unlike the Light Side, all Potentium followers could perform any action and use the Force in any way they saw fit, as long as the intention behind it was good. In contrast, the Old Jedi Order acknowledged the existence of Potentium, but made it clear that it was subverting of the Jedi teaching and a way to misguide people to the dark side, or a means to serve it.[2] The living planet Zonama Sekot supported the Potentium theory of the Force as well. Alternate views on the Force Way of the Dark Main article: Way of the Dark "I have been trying to create. To build, when I should have destroyed. I abandoned the Way of the Dark, and the Dark abandoned me." The Way of the Dark, or simply the Dark, was a view of the Force taken up by Cronal and those that taught him. It was effectively the polar opposite of the Potentium, but taken a step further. This Way of the Dark belief did not just deny the existence of the Light side of the Force; it stated that the Force itself was simply a small extension of the Dark. This system stated that destruction was the universal constant that all things worked towards, going so far as to call it the "will of the universe". An initiate was taught that if one made destruction his primary goal, with whatever scheme he was taking part in being a secondary objective, then the Dark would effectively reward the initiate for the devastation caused by pushing the secondary objective to success.[3] As a prime example of this, Cronal cited that Palpatine was able to achieve success against the Jedi and the Republic because his primary motive was the destruction of both parties. However, once he had achieved these goals and set about consolidating his rule and building the Empire, his focus shifted from destruction to creation, in total opposition to universal processes. Thus when before he could not fail, now he could never succeed. The insidious Force' Darth Traya, a female Sith living during the Old Sith Wars, believed the Force to be akin to some sort of deceptively sinister, indifferent god. She pointed to the numerous wars fought by countless Force users, as proof that the Force cared nothing for the lives it consumed, so long as balance was achieved. This philosophy emphasized the belief that neither the light nor the dark side was truly superior to the other, and that if people were to be truly free, the Force had to be eliminated from the galaxy. This was generally a very unpopular theory with both the Sith and the Jedi, and this practice practically disappeared entirely with Traya's death. Aing-Tii beliefs' Main article: Aing-Tii The Aing-Tii monks from the Kathol Rift viewed the Force in a way different, but similar to the view of the Jedi. Instead of the dark and the light sides of the Force, they viewed it as having many colors, much like a rainbow. They believed that the Force could manifest itself in different ways, which allowed a being to develop unique abilities, unknown to most of the Jedi and the Sith. They believed the Force was much too complicated to be just light or dark. According to their beliefs, Force-users were not strictly good or evil, but instead had their place in a larger spectrum. White Current' Main article: White Current The Fallanassi called the Force the White Current and saw it like the river flowing through the galaxy and all living beings. A single person could not alter the current any more than a being could divert a river with one hand. Thus, the Fallanassi immersed themselves in the Current, letting it flow through them. This way they managed to shape its flow without imposing their will on it, which also opened them a way for unique Force abilities.[2] Sorcerers of Tund Main article: Sorcerers of Tund The Sorcerers of Tund shared most of the Sith beliefs, which was not surprising, given the fact that their order was founded by Sith mages. However, they viewed the force as the magical power and manipulated it mostly by arcane symbols and spells. The Jedi viewed the sorcerers as merely another Force sect, but would often try to "convert" the Sorcerers, attempting to convince them to use the Force without any of their trappings of magic and mysticism. However, they were unsuccessful, and eventually the Jedi contented themselves with making sure the Sorcerers did not descend into the dark side. Force abilities Main article: Force power "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." Rapture, A mystical phenomenon by which a person directly experiences their own higher consciousness in what is also known as Satori, and in that moment of heightened awareness one is directly open to the Force and its flow throughout the universe. The sensation is transitional and only lasts for a few minutes, but in that time one can become renewed in spirit and gain a connection to the universe at large that remains with you long after you return to normal consciousness. An empathic bond is formed through integration of the mind and soul, and while you do regain the ability to function normally in society, you also retain that bond for as long as you walk in grace with those around you. It is not hard to achieve this state. What it involves is surrendering the ego to the will of the Force, which is only as difficult as you make it since not everyone can trust that easily or surrender their ego without also letting go of the things which they most value. Battle meditation A manifestation of the force that when used it installs in the mediator's allies a greater morale in battle and reduces the enemy's will to fight. Using the force one can coordinate entire fleets allowing them to perform at their maximum efficiency acting as one to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively battle meditation can only be used when the user is in deep concentration thus it cannot be used while the character is in the heat of battle Dimensional brocade assault A very sophisticated form of mental and emotional technique that would attempt to come at victim from several different levels at once Teräs Käsi, Steel hand For a jedi the body is a tool of the mind and the level of awareness a jedi can reach requires levels of endurance that even the most fit man on earth would have difficulty attaining. The art of Teräs Käsi is about control and mastery of one's self. It is a deadly form of unarmed combat focusing on unarmed combat and near magical meditation skills, whose movements are so fluid and well coordinated that that hardly seemed to be moving at all more like dancing with its total body in motion as it strikes. Teräs Käsi is a very short range method of combat. Teräs Käsi masters are afforded the best skill-based melee attacks and defenses, and are set apart from other melee classes by their speed and meditation abilities. Alchaka An extremely personal force technique, used during meditation. It is a rigorous exercise, that is very hard to perfect. Alchaka meditation involved the repetition of certain positions and the movements required between to people, often to the point of exhaustion, in order to help clear the mind and attune the body to the strength of the Force. Clairvoyance There are methods of can be used to block the flow of energies through the brain that govern force manipulation. It's like auto-suggestion. The first part of the technique dispels the anger and negativity that's fueling an attack, then the second part renders him highly suggestible and openly receptive to outside instructions in other words force can have strong influence on the weak minded people. Telekinesis You don't strain yourself take your time as this sort of thing doesn't come automatically on the first attempt in fact its better if you don't strain at all. This must be without conscious effort without trying to move an object with your mind for it doesn't work the same way that you might move a muscle it will come to you in time. The force flows through everything and all things are affected by its presence. there is no part of our environment where the force cannot enter no place where it cannot be found it is always with you all around you flowing in strong and weak currents but ever near to your touch not a god but rather the stuff that all gods themselves are made from, the stuff of life itself, created by us and yet sustaining us in a ways you cannot imagine with that in mind think of the rocks as being alive and what you are doing isn't pushing them around it is appealing to the spirit of these rocks to move in tandem with your mind (telekinetic) reach out with your thoughts and feel the flow of the force surrounding these stones and feel how they can shift with the slightest change of force vectors. Art of the Small A radical Force technique. By narrowing their focus, a Force user could essentially shrink their presence in the Force to a microscopic size. While in this state, the user could operate molecules in any way they wanted, turning them into something completely different. With the power to alter things at a molecular level, a Force-user could have limitless uses for such a technique. Alter Image a Force power developed by Hyobu Sulloran which allows the user to alter his or her own personal features, such as the height, weight, skin color, facial features, sex, voice, and body shape. These changes stay as long as the Force-sensitive keeps the power up, but will be dropped whenever the Force-user falls unconscious or simply loses concentration. Breath control Using the Force power, breath control, a Jedi could literally numb the body's instinct to shut itself down after long periods without oxygen, allowing the user to be able to go without breathing for longer periods than he or she ordinarily could by using the Force to reserve the amounts of air in the lungs. It was believed that some users of the technique could hold their breath for hours or even days with this power. Additionally, an invisible spherical shield was also produced around the user to keep poisonous gases out. This was very effective in situations where the air was very thin, underwater, or in any environment with toxic fumes. Combustion The Force ability that allows users to cause an object to explode by sheer force of will. It is rarely used on a person, and the effects on inanimate objects and persons was devastating. Depending on the size, density and vulnerability of the object in question, combustion would become harder or easier to use successfully. Crucitorn A Jedi technique for transcending physical pain beyond normal thresholds. Dimension Shift A Force power that can only be used by those strong in the Force. Use of the power will shift an amount of inanimate matter either into an alternate dimension or compressing the molecules, making it completely vanish. Once the object had made its way through the space occupied by the matter, it could be recalled to its original state, leaving it so perfectly matched up that there was no evidence it had ever vanished. Energy Resistance A Force power used by many Jedi, especially those fighting during the Jedi Civil War. Its main effect was to create a barrier of energy-absorbent force around the user, reducing the damage taken from energy weapons like blasters. As the user gets more powerful through the force, they will be able to learn and make use of advanced forms of energy resistance. This power was mainly used by light side Jedi. Another, more advanced version of energy resistance, allowed the Force user to not only protect themselves but their allies as well. It granted immunity to poisons and disease, and absorbed a slightly higher amount of damage than energy resistance. Force absorb A Force ability that enables the user to absorb energy, usually harmful. It was said to be a rare ability among the Jedi. Force barrier both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Force barrier is a very basic application of the Force. Depending on the individual, it manifested itself differently, appearing as a shimmering, stasis field of Force energy, or sometimes not "appearing" at all. In combat, these barriers were capable of absorbing a wide variety of physical, energy or melee-based attacks. More adept users could employ Force barriers offensively, creating the same "wall" around an assailant and effectively preventing them from commencing an attack. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. There have been some cases where a barrier has repelled high and low pitched sound. Force Blinding A telekinetic light side Force power. Upon use of this technique, a blinding flash of energy emanated from a user's hand, manifesting as a flash of light that overloaded a target's vision, causing temporary blindness. A powerful tool of the light side, a Jedi could obfuscate an opponent's sight, making it difficult for the adversary to spot and attack the Jedi or anyone else. Disturbances in the Force Main articles: Disturbance in the Force and Wound in the Force "I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." The Force existed in all life, and when great amounts of life passed away, a disturbance was created, running through the Force like a scream that Force-adepts could hear. This was how a "hole" in the Force was created at the battle of Malachor V during the Mandalorian Wars when the Mass Shadow Generator was unleashed. In addition, when the Mandalorians destroyed the cities of Serroco using nuclear weapons. This happened again when Alderaan was destroyed; Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed "a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced.…". The students of the Jedi Praxeum felt a similar disturbance when the Caridan system was destroyed. It was suggested that Yoda could not even stand on Kashyyyk as Order 66 was being executed. It was as if Yoda was being overpowered by the disturbance caused by the many simultaneous Jedi deaths. It is possible that those strong in the Force could have glimpses of what is creating the disturbance, though the severity that the adept would feel would depend on numerous variables, including both their training and their innate connection with the Force. This could explain why Yoda seemed to know what happened when Obi-Wan Kenobi was about to look at the security recordings of the Jedi Temple. However, while typically called "disturbances", they were sometimes be referred to as "tremors", as Darth Vader did about Obi-Wan's presence at Death Star I. Disturbances could also be felt lingering from a past event, such as when Leia felt a disturbance when she visited the place where Anakin Skywalker slaughtered an entire village of Tusken Raiders. In many ways, serious attempts at comprehending the Force as both a tangible and intangible presence in life does have many parallels to the Taoist concepts of chi, the Shinto Buddhism's embracing of ki, as well as the Hindu understanding of prana: an energy that exists in, through and around us and is the very essence of life itself. Chi Chinese philosophers will talk about chi as a microcosmical 'matter-energy' which is fundamental in forming and governing the universe. Perhaps this is what George Lucas referred to in his brief yet somewhat insufficient explanation in The Phantom Menace, Episode I, which makes reference to the 'Midi-chlorians' (the organisms which allow the Jedi to manipulate the Force.) And the traditional Chinese physician, usually also a Taoist by education, speaks about a micro-biomaterial that circulates within the body, maintaining the living force that makes the body function. Aikido Aikido, a Japanese martial art developed by master Mohirei Ueshiba earlier this century makes heavy use of the concept of ki, or as we know it now as the Living Force. Aikido is one of the more spiritual martial arts and has been considered as 'moving Zen'. The name Aikido means 'the way of harmony of ki'. Spiritually oriented aikidokas believe that ki does exist as a physical entity and can be transmitted through space. They make use of concepts such as ki of the universe, extending ki, etc. Prana and the Force Prana is the cosmic principal of movement or energy. It is seen as the underlying cause of all the manifestation. Prana is the most subtle element of existence and yet the most apparent in its manifestation around us. Prana empowers all other forces in the universe; everything else is dependent on it, even the very creation itself. Prana is eternal movement, empowering the ever changing cosmos. Prana has many different manifestations, from the most subtle to the gross manifestation of electricity. It is the power which enables us to think, to feel and to hear. It is the first sound: OM. It manifests in the body as the five pranas: prana, udana, samana, apana and vyana. These five pranic forces govern all types of movement in the body; restrain and impel the mental activity; coordinate all the senses and help in the enjoyment of their objects; holds together different parts of the body; promote speech; enable touch and hearing; they are the cause of joy and courage; they stimulate the digestion; absorb the three humors; create the gross and subtle channels in the body; mold the shape of the embryo; and determine the length of the life span. To sum it up, prana is the prime moving force in our body and in our universe. Prana is not breath; it is the power that enables us to breath. Prana is not "energy"; it is what gives energy the power to be energy. Prana is not seen or unseen, yet it is observable by its actions. Prana is the power behind movement. Jedi Sage a kind of Force Master who studies the ebb and flow of currents to learn to predict the Force and to channel the flow into variable outcomes. Category:Technique